Duel Against the Azure
by SonicMaster95
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge was just escaping from one of the hierarchical cities after destroying one of the NOL branches. However a mysterious swordsman stands in his way and a duel between the two begin. My first fic and my first attempt at a fighting scene. Disclaimer: I don't own Blazblue or the Characters.


Ragna the Bloodedge had just finished destroying the NOL branch in the 9th Hierarchical city Akitsu-Kō and he was heading towards a port when a mysterious person stops him. "What the… who the hell are you?" Ragna asked the mysterious person. "My name is Kevin Howards and are you Ragna the Bloodedge?" He ask. "No." Was Ragna's answer and he started to walk away only to be stopped again. "Strange" Kevin then pulls out a poster "because you look a lot like him." Ragna quickly turns around and quickly takes the poster from Kevin's hands "What the hell?!" he asks completely shocked because the poster actually showed an extremely accurate portrait of himself. "Heh, surprised well unlike those NOL idiots I know how to do a human portrait if I need to." Ragna then reaches towards Blood-Scythe and swings it towards Kevin hoping he would run in fear. "Ha!" Kevin screamed as he parried Ragna's attack. "What the…" "Can you stop saying 'what the' and focus because this will be your last fight!" Kevin then jumps back "It's time to meet your end Grim Reaper!" Kevin yelled and now the fight begins.

Kevin makes the first move by running straight towards Ragna and attempts a horizontal slash but Ragna ducks underneath "INFERNO DIVIDER" he launches Kevin into the air and proceeds to axe kick him he's phased. It connects and Kevin lands on the ground face first and leaves a small crater on impact. "Not bad." Kevin states. "Hell's Fang!" Ragna yells as he propels himself forward with his arm emitting a dark flame. "Mirage Step." Kevin then dodges at a speed that could not be human as he phases through Ragna and ends up behind him. "How the hell…" "CRASHING WAVE!" Kevin yells as he slashes his sword against the ground and parts of the ground fly towards Ragna. "No way!" Ragna blocks the debris with Blood-Scythe and proceeds to try a sweep kick to try and catch Kevin off guard. "Godammit!" Kevin yelled as Ragna's sweep kick worked Ragna then proceeds to punch Kevin in the chest temporarily stunning him. "CARNAGE SCISSORS!" Ragna than hits Kevin with the hilt of Blood-Scythe and slashes a dark wave of energy that sends Kevin flying right into a wall. "GAH!" He then falls to the ground. "Damn that hurt" Kevin said. "Hah, had enough yet?" Ragna taunts. "I'm only getting started." Kevin answered. He then raises his blade in the air "Sonic Slash!" he yells as he swings his blade and a wave of air heads straight towards Ragna at a blinding speed. "Oh shi- GAH!" the attack connects and sends Ragna flying and Kevin then jumps right in front of him "SONIC ARC!" he follows up with a somersault kick and sends Ragna crashing towards the ground. "Alright that's it no more screwing around." Ragna then raises his right arm in front of his face. "Restriction number 666 Released." "So this is the power of the azure that I was warned about." "Dimensional Interference field deployed." Kevin then sheathes his blade and takes a new stance. "Blazblue ACTIVATE!" After saying that a dark aura is now emitting from Ragna with the highest concentration coming from his right arm. "Well then, this might actually be a challenge." Kevin stated. Ragna then runs straight towards Kevin with his blade raised and he tries to cleave Kevin in half. Kevin quickly unsheathes his sword and barely blocks the attack with Blood-Scythe mere inches from his face. Using all of the strength in his arms Kevin pushes Ragna off of him and while he's slightly dazed Kevin decides to go for a counterattack "SONIC WAVE" Kevin then slashes his sword in a forward arc creating a wave of air much bigger and faster than before. Ragna notices the attack and he attempts to dodge it but it still manages to hit and it sends him skidding along the ground. Kevin then rushes toward Ragna and attempts to slash him in his ribs in an attempt to the battle however Ragna blocks it with Blood-Scythe and proceeds by punching Kevin in the gut. "Guh. Damn this is not good." "You can say that again. DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!" Ragna's right arm then transforms into a giant dark claw and grabs onto Kevin. "Die will ya!" Ragna screams then hundreds of dark spikes form from the ground and they all go right through Kevin. "GAH" Kevin screamed as he is sent flying and lands of his back. "Did you really think you could stand a chance against me?" Ragna taunts. "Hehehehehe, yeah I think I did." "How are you still alive?" Ragna asked. "I'm not as fragile as I look but I'm too tired to continue fighting so I'll let you leave now." "Why?" Ragna asked. "I might have been trying to kill you but I have a code where I let the winner of a fight, criminal or not, do whatever they want afterwards." Kevin answered. Ragna then turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"_bzzt bzzt bzzt _hey Kevin can you hear me?" An unknown voice asked. "Yeah I hear you what's up?" Kevin answered. "I got the data from your fight with Ragna the Bloodedge and I want you to check it out." The voice answered. "Alright send me back to base and I'll look at it." Kevin said. "Alright I'll transport you back now." The voice stated. A white ring then appeared right underneath Kevin and he then vanished without a trace.

END


End file.
